The Knite With Black Wings
by Wayward-Son-Walking
Summary: With a serial killer running around his town, Knite couldn't care less until the serial killer just had to go and kill one of his brothers. When the going gets tough, the knights get killing. OC plus Anime Characters
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

The heavy rain continued to pound on the roof of 1313 of Black Raven Avenue, despite the horrible sin being committed underneath it. The owner of the Victorian house had been drugged and was tied to her bedpost. The canopy bed lit up once as lightning tore across the sky. Another occupant, a less welcome one, slowly approached her. Their lips curled up as another flash made the room white one second and dark the next. Lomina Ingrend, the bound one, continued to be oblivious to the act.

This was the intruder's second murder in the past month. They always cackled when newspapers flashed their nickname across their front pages. There was "the Slasher", "Maimer", and one even nicknamed them "Lunacy" because of how the first victim was killed.

Once more, lightning flashed across the room as the murderer strangled the English women. As Lomina began to cough up blood, they simply reached into their black trench coat and pulled out a six inch steel blade. With one swipe, her neck was split open and another was initialed at her chest. A stab, a slash, and finally a symbol. Her blood was splashed into the walls and the murderer fled the scene.


	2. Chapter I: Knite

**Chapter One: Knite**

"Knite!" my father called in his Russian accent. I moaned into my pillow and swung over onto my back. The black disc jockey headphones slipped off of my neck and fell onto my mattress, "If Today Was Your Last Day" blaring.

"What?" I managed, wiping the sleep off my face.

"Dinner," he answered, suddenly at my door.

"I don't want to eat," I said and sank back into my bed.

"Knite, you have to eat. I made some Pirozhki," Ivan said and sat down next to me. He set one of his big hands on my rid cage. My ribs were visible underneath my skin. I hadn't eaten since my mom, I call her "Iris", died. I'm not sure why. She wasn't really my mom. Iris was my step-mother after my first real mother decided to divorce with Ivan when I was a year old. I don't remember her name and truthfully, I don't care what her name is.

"I don't want to eat, Ivan. I want to sleep," I answered, staring up at my black ceiling. It was home to different constellations and a single drawing of an angel. It didn't have white wings like a traditional one would have. It had grey ones because Beyond told me "fallen angels were cooler than regular goody-two shoe ones." I'm still not sure what he means. Beyond has always been a mysterious one.

"C'mon, bro. Get up."

Speak of the devil. Here he is.

"I don't wanna," I said, sitting up. I looked into his crimson red eyes and I saw a smirk playing along his lips. I really wanted to punch it right off.

"Iris isn't coming back. Plus, you'd go six feet under if you died," Belphegor, my other brother, said. His white boots clicked with each other, the top three buckles loose.

"We'd all be six feet under," I muttered, standing up. Ivan led the way downstairs and to our dining room. It isn't anything impressive. There's a long, oak table which seats six. I sit in the second chair on the left. Bel, short for "Belphegor", say next to me. Beyond sat in front of me and Ivan took the other seat next to him. We all felt uncomfortable when we had to sit in the "king's seats" as we called it. The Braginskis didn't like sticking out like sore thumbs.

The Pirozhki sat in the center. It was surrounded by other Russian dishes. I stared blandly at the different foods piled on my plate.

"Eat," Bel said, reading my mind. He can't really do that but I sometimes have to doubt it. As I was thinking, he picked up a spoonful for me and shoved it in my mouth. I wanted to spit it out but he smacked his pale hand on my mouth. Beyond quickly caught on. He rounded the table and moved my chin up and down, forcing me to chew. Then, Bel took away his hand long enough to let a swig of clear water into my mouth. My head was forced up and the mush slowly slid down my throat.

Bel and Beyond hesitantly slid away, settling in their seats. Bel eyed me with a gentle bit of concern in his eyes.

"You okay?" he asked.

I glared at him. Of course I'm alright. I was just forced to do something against my will! I hope that you can tell the difference between sarcasm and feeling, reader.

I stood up, shoved my chair out of the way, and sulked back into my room. Counting each step I took, I finally found my black headset again. This time, "Canvas" was playing. It was cheery song, in a sad kind of way. With a manga in one hand and a bottle of water in another, I began to read the night away.

Sometime in the middle of my marathon, I heard the television blare on and on about the town's newest serial killer. I don't remember what their name was (maybe because they had just about a million of them) but all I can say is that I think they're sick.

Oh, looks like another murder was committed. That jerk. I wonder when they'll stop.

The murders started on the thirteenth of October, just a week ago. The first victim was called Edward Twilight (no, it wasn't the vampire) and he was found hung from his room's ceiling fan. His chest had been torn apart and later results said that his heart had been taken out. I'm friends with Axel Chaplin who's the son of one of the detectives on the case. It's nice to hear something other than Modern Warcraft Three out of that kid's mouth. Anyway, Axel has taken a real liking to the case and is currently trying to solve it before his dad. I highly doubt that will happen because Axel really isn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

"Can I come in?" Beyond asked. I looked up from _Canon Fire_ and nodded. He strolled in and sat next to me, just staring.

"You look like a creeper," I noted, not looking up from my comic.

"Knite, what do you think of 'the Slasher'?" he asked me. I looked up, a little surprise in my eyes.

"I think they're a sick, insane, and stupid idiot who deserves to be locked up. Why?" I asked. Beyond slung his arm around me. He never does this unless he feels like he isn't going to live to see morning.

"Another person was killed. I think her name was Luna something or other," he whispered.

"Lomina Ingrend. She was an immigrant from The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland," Belphegor said, coming in and jumping next to my empty side.

"Have you guys noticed anything?" I asked, scooting over to make room for Bel.

"No. Have you?" Beyond asked, whacking Bel upside the head.

"They've all been registered into a rehabilitation center or was once part of an asylum," I muttered, looking back at my manga.

"Where'd you get that information? Axel?" Bel asked, peeking into _Canon Fire_. I nodded, slipping my falling headset back on. The song had been switched to "Winter."

"Well, whatever. I wouldn't really count that as a lead just yet. Keep it fresh though," Beyond added. He had suddenly tensed up. I think I know why.

Beyond was enrolled into an asylum before we had been adopted. Yes, Bel, Beyond, and I had been adopted when Ivan thought my mom couldn't have any children.

"They won't get you. The records practically invisible. You were only seven when they let you out. No one is going to remember that," Bel reassured, punching Beyond's right shoulder lightly. Beyond just stared ahead at my yellow wall.

"I have a gut feeling," he whispered. I sighed and looked into his eyes.

"I'm not going to let you die. You do realize that, right?"

"I'm not going to die, you do know that right?" he responded.

"What's all this talk about death?" Ivan asked, walking in. He sat at the foot of the bed. I returned to my manga while Bel and Beyond just looked around, avoiding Ivan's purple eyes.

"Seriously, what is it?" Ivan repeated. I shook my head "no" and continued reading.

"I think I might die a few days from now," Beyond whispered, looking down at his thighs now.

"Why?" Ivan asked. We all had past experiences when Beyond told us his predictions and they usually came true. I mean, he predicted when Iris would die and she did die on that date. He had told Ivan that he would adopt me on my third birthday and that it would be the best birthday I had. It's true. It is.

"I don't know. Just a feeling," he whispered. Beyond and his blood red eyes. Bel and his weird attraction to anything sharp. Ivan and his scary aura whenever he was mad. Me and my strange taste in music. If one fell out of the equation, we all would fall apart.


	3. Chapter II: Revenge

**Chapter Two: Revenge**

"I will find them. I will kill them," I whispered into Bel's arms. I had just received word that a certain serial killer roaming around our "quiet" town had just attacked (and killed) the greatest red-eyed person in the world. Beyond had been found nailed to a wall with a five-pointed star painted in his own blood. Where they found him was strange. It didn't fit into the mystery. The location was an abandoned apartment on the room 404. A stray person just happened to be walking along and found Beyond too late.

"_We'll_ find them. _We'll_ kill them," Belphegor corrected, hugging me even tighter. A warm dampness fell onto my cheek and I was no longer sure whether or not the tears belonged to Bel or me or both.

"It's okay, Knite," Ivan said, patting my back. We all know it's not, Ivan.

"What are we going to do now?" I whispered, my breath coming out in ragged intervals.

"We wait. We try to figure this out," Bel said. I looked at Ivan for approval but he just shook his head.

"I can't let you do this."

"I will do it," I whisper-yelled. No one was going to stop me when there was revenge to be taken. No person, no thing, not anything. I will find that serial killer and I will have their **head**.


	4. Chapter IV: Alliance

**Chapter Four: Insanity**

"Did Ivan ever tell you?" Bel asked when he entered my room. It had been three days since the newest murder and my room had been turned into an exact replica of the detective room at the police station. There were things pinned up everywhere, a map of the city tacked up, and even a cup of coffee was sitting next to my humming computer. I don't drink coffee. I just wanted to get the feel of a real private investigator.

"Tell me what?" I asked, turning towards him. My disc jockey headset was hugging my neck and it was playing "Angel with a Shotgun" which was basically the song that told me to get stuff done.

"He hasn't told you yet? Not since Beyond died?" Belphegor asked.

"Tell me what? Bel, if you don't want to tell me, don't ask me stuff like that. If it's really bad and about you, I'd come straight to you. Now, what didn't he tell me?"

"Remember I was adopted on the same day as you were born?" Bel asked as he seated himself on a black, plastic chair. It had been piled with every article I could find on the three victims: Edward Twilight who was a writer/reporter for a tween magazine, Lomina Ingrend who was an immigrant from England, and Beyond Birthday, dearest older brother.

"Yeah. Best day of my life," I muttered, focusing back on the map and the three clues tacked onto the map.

"Knite, I've been enrolled into an asylum too," Bel said. I turned toward him, my eyes wide.

"I thought... But Beyond... He just...," I stuttered and then set my hand on my forehead, trying to concentrate. So, Belphegor had been locked into an insane asylum too, but what for?

"What did you do to be locked into an penitentiary?" I asked, looking into his hidden eyes.

"It wasn't a penitentiary!" Bel shouted but then muttered, "It was only an asylum..."

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I might have killed one person. One," Bel said. He held up one slim, pianist worthy finger. It was hugged by a silver ring with the word "Ouji" on it. It meant something like "prince" in Japanese or some other Asian language.

"Bel!" I shouted at him. It made him jump because I almost never raise my voice at anyone. "Why didn't you tell me any of this?"

"I didn't feel like it," he muttered, rubbing his neck.

I slammed my hand on a thick book on serial killers. My eyes were flared and I probably looked like I wanted to yell at him.

"Don't give me any of that! Belphegor Braginski, why did you not tell me?" I shouted once more and Ivan came knocking at the door.

"What's going on?" Ivan asked, in his strange pink apron.

"Belphegor was enrolled into an asylum. Why was I never told this?" I asked him sternly, crossing my arms. Ivan sighed. He dried his hands on the apron and sat down next to Bel.

"We thought it would have made your life better if you never knew. Beyond telling you was an accident. We just wanted you to seem normal," he said after a long pause. His voice was heavy and sad. Ivan really did try to protect me at times. I stared at my family and Beyond popped up behind them, looking tired and depressed.

"Normal family? Ivan, my family can't be normal. Bel and Beyond have been sent to insane asylums for the first few years of their live. Beyond was murdered by a serial killer. I'm working on the case. Ivan, are you going to say that you've been locked up before?" I asked.

"How did you figure that out?" he asked, amazed. My hands were thrown into the air and then I plopped myself onto a chair.

"Was I ever...?"

"No, Knite. You are the most sane out of all of us," Ivan said.

"Yeah. Sane huh?" I said, looking up and smiling. Beyond was rolling on the mattress, laughing hysterically. Bel was smiling his classic Cheshire cat smile and Ivan got up to finish dinner. I turned my attention back to the board, keeping to myself that I thought I probably belonged to an asylum too. I mean, who wants to volunteer to work on a serial killer case, knowing the fact that they could be the next victim themselves.

Only me. Well, only a Braginski.


	5. Chapter V: Breakthrough

**Chapter Five: Breakthrough**

"Hey, Knite. Here's a new clue," Axel said as he handed me an envelope. I took it and hid it into my jacket pocket. He and I were walking back to our homes, Bel had to stay after school for initiating a smoke bomb in the girls' locker room.

"Thanks," I muttered and just to rub into my miserable mood, it began to rain. It was a gentle drizzle at first but as we neared our homes, it was raining bucketfuls.

"Later!" Axel called as I dashed away, hood on and backpack pulled over my head.

I slammed the door and Ivan greeted me. My black backpack was soaked and so was I. My fingers wrapped around the envelope and I nearly had a heart attack, thinking the rain smudged the picture. It didn't, luckily, because Axel had been really nice and sealed the picture in a Zep-Lock bag. I stared at the new equation. It was a simple x


	6. Chapter VI: Caught

**Chapter Six: Caught**

"You've got to be kidding me!" I screamed at the metal doors. They had been locked by the idiotic janitor that works here. I screamed one more time in frustration. Lightning tore at the sky and illuminated my only hope of getting to the third story. I looked at the oak tree that was strong and thick, the one that had helped me get into class seconds before the bell rang.

"Again, you've got to be kidding me," I muttered as I began to climb. Branches whipped my back, leaving scars for tomorrow, if there was a tomorrow. One snapped against my face, leaving a scratch which was quickly filled with beads of red.

"Ugh," I muttered as I stared at the glass windows. Crossing my fingers, I took a Leap of Faith and smashed through the window, right into a would-be murder scene.

"Get away from my brother," I barked at the shadow of a body. Lighting flashed once more and it illuminated the room long enough for me to confirm my suspicions.

"Fury Malice Renegade, you are under arrest under suspicion for the murder of Edward Twilight, Lomina Ingrend, and Beyond Braginski. You don't have the right to remain silent and you don't have the right to an attorney. You do have the right, however, to stand right where you are and let me beat the daylight out of you for murdering my oldest brother!" I shouted at her. The room suddenly flared with light and I was temporarily blinded.

"Ow!" I shouted as I felt something stab into my stomach. Tripping over my own feet, I fell onto a wall. I blankly stared at the knife lodged into my stomach. It was pale and shone in the bright light. So she was planning to rip Belphegor to shreds. My dull eyes stared as Bel rushed over to me, his face dripping with blood. I smiled at him and then pulled the knife out. It stung like fire but I threw it at him, knowing his love for throwing knives. The kitchen knife wasn't exactly the best for throwing but it came pretty close. Bel stared at my blood on the knife and then threw it at Fury's direction. I saw her head of fiery hair dodge it and she began to stalk closer.

Her mouth moved but I couldn't hear anything. She stepped over my legs and advanced at Belphegor. I smirked and stared at the wound. It was deep and pouring out blood. Slowly, it started to close. My hearing came back and her voice flew through my ears.

"...disgrace to humanity. We do not want any of you trash here, living along with us," she concluded, eyeing Bel. He had scooted back to the wall, teeth gritted together. I stood up slowly and silently, wincing quietly as the wound reopened a tiny bit but was quickly sealed.

"Fury, I'd appreciate it if you back away from my brother," I shouted at her, startling her and she whipped around.

"You're supposed to be dead," she said, her face pale.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" I asked and charged at her. Ms. Renegade jumped out of the way, pulled out another knife, and stabbed my spine.

"Holy bloody murder," I said, my voice strained. My hand flailed around my back and finally found the handle. With one swift tug, I pulled the knife out and threw it at her. It sliced her hair off.

"Gosh, I really am immortal," I said, feeling the crimson blood trickle down my back. It was lukewarm and somewhat comforting in this cold weather.

As I was distracted, Fury launched herself at me. She grabbed my hands and threw me out of the broken window.

"Knite!" I heard Bel scream as I fell three stories to my doom.


	7. Chapter VII: Immortal

**Chapter Seven: Immortal**

I smirked at Fury's face as she laughed insanely. My back exploded in pain and I shut my eyes, just waiting for the concrete ground to take me. I waited, and waited, and waited.

Then, I was flying. I was literally flying. Giant raven-like wings had sprouted from my back, the color of midnight black.

"I am a freak," I whispered, gazing down at the wet grass. Thunder rolled on, reminding me that a stone-cold killer was inside the same room as the only brother I had left.

"Bel! I'm coming!" I shouted, diving back into the room. The window I had chosen smashed on impact, sending me straight at Fury.

"You killed Beyond, didn't you?" I asked, punching her across the face. She just kept smiling.

"So what if I did? He is a disgrace to humanity," she reasoned. Another punch was sent across her face.

"And you aren't?" I hissed. Renegade smiled and then pulled out another knife.

"Nope."

The knife was too fast for me to catch as she plunged it into herself, just a millimeter below her heart. Death was instant.

"Renegade?" I asked, looking into her eyes. I slapped her once to make sure.

"C'mon. I didn't get to finish my business with you yet. What a cowardly way to die. C'mon! Get up!" I shouted at her. Two strong arms pulled me off of her body, making me sit just between their legs.

"She's dead," Belphegor whispered. I sighed and shivered. The black wings shrank back into my body, leaving me with a torn jacket and a bloody body.

"Police, FREEZE!" someone shouted and a strong LED light was flashed in our faces.

"Hold your fire!" I shouted, flashing them my temporary badge.

"Knite? Knite, are you in there?" Mr. Shadow asked, pushing past officers.

"Knite?" a voice shouted and I looked up to see the familiar eyes of a certain Russian.

"Hey, Ivan," I muttered, standing up. Officers took Fury's body away. I growled at the sight of her leaving. I had so much unfinished business with that women.

"You did good. You did good," Belphegor muttered, pulling me into a hug. I stared at his split open forehead. It still leaked beads of blood, said blood dripped across his handsome face and fell to the tile floor.

"Yeah, I did do good," I admitted and hugged him back.


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"So you never gave birth to me, right?" I asked Ivan. He nodded grimly. It has been three weeks since Fury had killed herself. The town had returned to normal. Then again, nothing can return back to normal after you've been scarred for life.

"We adopted you," Ivan explained. I had been adopted in this "nonexistent" orphanage. I was something special when I was a child. I never got along with younger children and often chose to lock myself in my room with only some soft music playing.

"So, we'll talk about this later, right?" I asked as I walked towards the door. The giant Russian man nodded and shut the door behind me.

"Hey, Knite. What are you waiting for?" someone asked and I turned around. Axel and Belphegor stood at the bottom of the steps, smiling. I laughed and joined them. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Beyond get up from a step, put on his backpack, and join us. I turned around and smiled at him. The red-eyed teenager smiled back.

"So, the case is closed. You caught the killer," Axel said, smiling. I nodded and rubbed my stomach. It still had a scar from when Renegade stabbed me but it was fading already. I was right about the tree branches leaving scars. Also, I had a slight hunch now because of the assault on my spine.

"I wonder who's going to be our Homeroom teacher from now on...," Bel wondered aloud. He had finally gotten around to parting his bangs and I got to look at one of the most magnificent eyes ever. They seemed to belong to a royal bloodline, a soft teal color. Our family had such strange eye colors. Bel's were teal, Beyond's were red, Ivan's were purple, and mine were a scary midnight blue.

"I don't know. But there's no time like the present to find out," Axel said, gesturing at the school gates. We laughed and walked to class. To our immense surprise, there was a tall man who wore a simple white sweater and faded blue jeans. He was writing his name up on the board.

When he finally noticed us, he smiled.

"Hi there. I'm your new Homeroom teacher. You can call me Beyond."


End file.
